


Cor Leonis: The King of Suspensions!

by TheDarkestDandelion



Series: The Daemon, the Soldier and a Stolen Bio-Weapon AU [85]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bets, Clarus Amicitia Being An Asshole, Clarus Amicitia Is Angry, Cor Leonis Is A Softy, Cor Leonis is a Little Shit, Cor Leonis is a Troll, Everyone Loves Prompto Argentum, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Fear, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, For Prompto, Fun, Games, Happniess, Happy Ending, Lies, Love, M/M, Multi, Noctis Lucis Caelum is a Brat, Parent Ardyn Izunia, Parent Cor Leonis, Parent-Child Relationship, Prompto Argentum Is a Sweetheart, Prompto Argentum Needs a Hug, Protective Ardyn Izunia, Protective Cor Leonis, Regis Lucis Caelum Is Annoyed, Somnus Lucis Caelum Being a Jerk, Suspension, Unconditional Love, Weapons, Worry, joy, mentions of eating disorders, mentions of self harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:14:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25658794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestDandelion/pseuds/TheDarkestDandelion
Summary: All Prompto wants is for both his dads to be at home with him while he recovers from his illness. However, because Cor has already taken lots of time off this year, he is unable to grant his son his wish. That is until Ardyn makes a suggestion, which forces Cor to ask a very simple question:“How many times do you think I can get myself suspended then?”
Relationships: Ardyn Izunia/Cor Leonis, Clarus Amicitia & Cor Leonis, Cor Leonis & Noctis Lucis Caelum, Cor Leonis & Regis Lucis Caelum, Cor Leonis & Somnus Lucis Caelum, Prompto Argentum & Ardyn Izunia & Cor Leonis
Series: The Daemon, the Soldier and a Stolen Bio-Weapon AU [85]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1310333
Comments: 30
Kudos: 47





	1. Prompto's Happiness Is The Most Important Thing In The World

**Author's Note:**

> It seems all I have been writing is angst recently and the last story was just a rollercoaster of- well everything XD 
> 
> So I have decided to tone this one down and just write a fun quirky fic. Going to be very lighthearted and I can't wait to share it with you all! Just a little warning, there is a mention of eating disorders and self-harm, and it is just a mention. This fic will not go into any detail at all. This fic is a happy fic! 
> 
> With that out of the way I hope you all enjoy XD

“Prom? What’s the matter, mate? Are you okay?” 

Cor asked, anxiety filling his stomach, as he addressed his son who was staring down at his food with sorrow in his eyes. Scrap that, Cor wasn’t worried he was scared. Because the Marshal was now aware of the eating disorder his son was suffering from, Cor tried to pick up on any sign he could that may suggest that Prompto was struggling, and to the Marshal this was one of them. 

Prom gave him a slight nod. “Yeah…” 

Cor and Ardyn were not convinced. 

“Sunbeam, what did we agree on? No more lying.” Ardyn reminded their son gently. He hadn’t stopped eating though in case he inadvertently gave Prom permission to stop too. They had come so far with his treatment they didn’t want him to have a relapse now. 

“It’s nothing.” Prom muttered, placing the food into his mouth, hating every second of it. “Nothing anyone can change anyway.” 

Cor and Ardyn glance at each other, concern forever growing on their features. They did not like the sound of that. Although, they didn’t want to jump to conclusions either and above all else they didn’t want to make Prom feel under pressure in any way. But there was something bothering them, they hadn’t discussed Prom’s self-harming with him recently. And… they both thought he was referring to his scars. If that was the case, all they wanted to do was make him feel loved and give him all the reassurance in the world that everything was okay. Ardyn gave Cor a nod, to let him tackle the subject as he knew he was only going to cry if he had to ask Prompto that question. 

Cor gave Prom a soft smile and nudged him gently. “If you tell us we can at least try. We want to help.”

“It’s fine.” Prom muttered, eating his food a tad more aggressively than before. 

“Mate, we don’t think it is fine.” 

“I am afraid we don’t. We love you so much, sunbeam, and we are only worried.” Ardyn chipped in, hoping his words would bring Prom some comfort. 

“Dads it’s okay.” Prom repeated. “I am being selfish asking it.” 

“Hey, no you're not. Whatever it is, ask away.” Cor encouraged, with relief filling his words. At least it wasn’t what they had been fearing. Well, he could only assume it wasn’t anyhow...

Prompto diverted his eyes from both of his dads and said in an almost whisper. “I want you to be at home more…” 

“I am sure that can be arranged, sunbeam!”

“Yeah, I will ask Regis first thing in the morning.” 

“There is no point.” Prom said bluntly, shaking his head as he slumped back in his chair. “You have already had too much time off. I don’t want you to lose your job, dad.” 

Cor blinked and said in a serious tone. “Prompto, being Marshal means nothing to me-” 

“I thought we said we aren’t lying to each other anymore.” 

“He’s got you there, My Marshal.” Ardyn laughed lightly. 

Cor rolled his eyes. “You hadn’t let me finish. I was going to say, is that being Marshal means nothing to me when I compare it to you and your welfare.”

“Consider yourself lucky there sunbeam, we nearly didn’t get married because I asked him not to do his job properly.” 

“I don’t want you to give up your job even on the account of me. So can we just drop it please?!” 

With Prom’s annoyed and upset outburst the conversation ended there. Cor and Ardyn tried to get Prompto to talk to them some more about his feelings but he shut them out and once the hour was up, and he was free to be left alone, he went straight to bed. They heard his door slam shut and then an angry grunt echoed through the house because Prompto was no longer able to lock his bedroom door. When they were certain Prompto had fallen asleep, they decided to talk more about what had happened at dinner. 

“I need to quit my job don’t I?” Cor asked, rubbing his temple not seeing another option here. 

“You will go insane if you do.” Ardyn warned, tapping his foot against the floor, deep in thought. 

“His mental state is more important than mine.” 

“Don’t say that. We are all equal in this household.” 

“Then what do we do Ardyn? He wants me to be around more. I understand why. He just wants to feel completely safe and he knows he _is_ when we are both around.” Cor exclaimed, frustration creeping its way throughout his entire being. 

“My darling, he doesn’t want you to quit.” Ardyn reminded his husband. “However, he is right in thinking you won’t get more time off this year. The only way you are going to get that is if one of us ends up in the hospital or you get yourself suspended.” 

Cor frowned, wanting to scold Ardyn for his morbid way of thinking until an idea clicked in his head. 

He gave Ardyn a cheeky grin and said casually. “How many times do you think I can get myself suspended then?”

* * *

Prompto wanted Cor to have more time off and that was what his son was going to get as Cor knew it would make his son so very happy. However, Cor had to play this right. If he did stupid dangerous crap too often, then they were going to suspect that something was up and he was doing it on purpose. And if he did something that was considered too dangerous, Ardyn and Prompto were going to worry and his husband was going to lose his rag with him. Cor had to find the balance, which was easy enough when he had Ardyn artistically planning out everything he should do and when he should do it. Cor and Ardyn also decided that Cor should never get suspended by the same person more than once, that would be way too obvious. Instead, they came up with a list of all the people who could suspend him and work from there. The list was as followed:

  * _Regis_
  * _Somnus_
  * _Noctis_
  * _Clarus_
  * _Ardyn_



Unfortunately though, because Ardyn was no longer technically working until Prompto got better, he was out of the running for suspending his husband. 

But Ardyn’s little brother wasn’t… Somnus was such an easy target to start off with; Cor wasn’t even going to have to try in pissing his brother-in-law off. 

Luckily, for the Marshal, he caught his brother-in-law when he was in a foul mood and it was the first thing in the morning. Perfect. 

“Leonis, go away.” Somnus snapped. “If it doesn’t regard my nephew, I don’t want to talk about it.” 

“It doesn’t concern Prom.” Cor lied. 

“Then you know where the door is.” 

_Now that was just rude._ Cor thought to himself taking a seat at Somnus’s desk. 

He got a very evil glare from the Founder King for that. Somnus growled. “Get. Out.” 

“Why are you in such a bad mood?” Cor asked, feeling a little bit concerned for the old King. 

“I only got 7 hours of sleep!” 

Cor laughed. “Only?! I get 5 hours max in one night! That is if your brother isn’t being a fucking pain in the arse.” 

“Sucks to be you. Now get out.” 

“I wanted to talk to you about your Shield.” Cor said, not daring to flinch when Somnus gave him a cutting look. Wow, Somnus really needed to get more sleep if he was offended by the mere mention (coming from Cor) of his shield. Somnus remained silent and Cor knew he was going to get what he wanted in less than 15 seconds. “Just saying your Shield is pretty weak if he can get his arm lobbed off by a 15-year-old boy. If I tried to fight him now I would probably win.” 

The Marshal got a full day suspension for that remark. Anymore, and Regis would have told Somnus off for misuse of authority, but Cor didn’t really care. And he cared even less when he walked into his house and saw a massive smile grow on Prom’s face when he saw him. This game was definitely worth it now. 

Cor smiled back and gave Prompto a massive hug when his 16-year-old son ran up to him.

“What are you doing back early?!” Prompto exclaimed in an excited tone.

“Got suspended.” Cor shrugged. “Somnus is in a bad mood today.” 

Prompto laughed. “I don’t want to even know what you did! But me and dad are sorting through all my stuff and he is helping me move my room around! Do you want to help?”

“If it will make you happy, mate.” Cor smiled.

And it did. It really did. The three of them had a good laugh together as they sorted through Prom’s photos, remembering all their days out together and what wonderful memories they all shared. They helped Prom sort through his clothes, his stuffed Chocobo’s dolls, and finally his games. Cor was amazed how many games Prompto actually had. He knew that Ardyn had been secretly spoiling their son rotten under his nose. They may have got a little distracted after that. It didn’t matter. Prompto was smiling and he was happy and that was all Ardyn and Cor could ask for. 

* * *

  * _Regis_
  * ~~Somnus~~
  * Noctis
  * Clarus
  * Ardyn



One down. Four more to go.


	2. This Is Why We Don't Tell The Prince Anything!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's carry on with this little fic XD 
> 
> Please enjoy :)

  * _Regis_
  * ~~_Somnus_~~
  * Noctis 
  * Clarus 
  * Ardyn



Ardyn kissed Cor on the cheek as he settled down into bed with him. “What is my darling Marshal thinking, when he should be sleeping?” 

“Who to pick next.” Cor explained, putting the list down on the nightstand. “I was thinking Regis but I will have to do something really seriously stupid and dangerous to get him to suspend me. Even then, I can’t be 100% sure that he will.” 

It had been nearly two weeks since the incident with Somnus and Cor and Ardyn could see Prompto’s mood start to decline again. All they wanted to see was joy on their son’s face and getting Cor suspended was the key to that at the moment. However, they had come to a halt. Somnus was easy to get past but Regis and Clarus knew Cor so well. Too well, in fact, they probably would be able to see right through what he was trying to do. There was this one time, where Cor decided to be a little shit; he set Clarus’s flowers alight in front of him so he could spend the weekend away with Ardyn. Instead of getting a suspension from the Shield though, the Marshal of the Crownsguard was put on gate duty for the entire weekend because Clarus knew why he had done it. As for Regis, the King just had a bleeding heart and would feel super guilty if he suspended his little brother, even if he had a reason to do it.

“Ummm he is a tricky one, our Reggie.” Ardyn giggled playing with Cor’s hair. 

“I just don’t know what to do.” 

“In that case, pick someone else.” 

Cor huffed. “My other two options are either Clarus or Noctis. I need to really plan Clarus’s one out or he will know exactly what I am doing. With Noctis, I don’t even think he knows he can suspend me.” 

Ardyn laughed. “There is your answer. Tell Noctis he can and give him the reason why you want it off. If he knows it is for Prompto he will give it to you no questions asked.” 

“Or probably want something in return.” Cor sighed, wrapping an arm around Ardyn as his husband rested his head against his chest. 

Ardyn yawned. “You won’t know if you don’t ask.”

* * *

“So why are you training me today? I thought that was tomorrow?” Noctis said, already dreading training. At least with Gladio, he would let him slack a little, but when Cor trained him… there was no chance of that happening. Maybe if he pretended his back was giving him a bit of grief he might be able to… 

“Do you want to get out of training, Your Highness.” Cor asked in a nonchalant tone. 

Noctis’s eyes widened, thinking this was a trick. Cor never let him have the option of not training! This had to be a trick! Or maybe it was Ardyn posing as Cor to get him into trouble with his dad... Yeah, that seemed the most likely option. His uncle was such a dick. 

“No.” Noctis replied stubbornly.

“Really?” 

“Really.” 

Cor rolled his eyes. “Your Highness, I don’t want to train you, I want to ask a favour of you and it will help Prom.” 

Noctis narrowed his eyes. Okay, maybe this was the Marshal after all. “Is Prom okay?” 

“I don’t really know.” Cor confessed. But he continued to speak so he didn’t worry Noctis. “He wants me at home more, but I can’t have any more time off cause the council are utter pricks and will try and get your dad to replace me if I have any more time off. So I was wondering if you would suspend me for a few days.” 

“Suspend you? I can do that?!” Noctis gasped in disbelief. 

“Yeah. You can suspend or fire anyone who is below Clarus-” Cor cut himself off and clammed his lips together.

 _Shit!_ Regis hadn’t told Noctis that for a reason! Okay, now his suspension from Regis didn’t seem that far off either if Noctis thought it was a good idea to start firing and suspending people left, right and centre. 

An evil grin appeared on the Prince’s face. “Sure if it will make Prom happy. Have five days off.” 

“Thank you, Your Highness.” Cor bowed his head, leaving before Noctis asked him anymore questions. The Marshal did not like the look in Noctis’s eyes… maybe he shouldn’t have told the Prince that... 

Noctis rubbed his hands together as many evil plans started to form in his head. He could fire/suspend anyone below Clarus Amicitia! So that meant he could fire his uncle Ardyn when he came back into work as Clarus outranked him. Noctis was so going to do that! Only for Prompto of course! Prompto had told him how happy he was that at least one of his dads was around constantly again and if it made his best friend happy, of course, Noct was going to do that! With a devious smirk, Noctis decided it was time to take a brisk walk and interrupt the glaives training session as he could now fire a few glaives that he didn’t like. 

  * _Regis_
  * ~~_Somnus_~~
  * ~~Noctis~~
  * Clarus 
  * Ardyn 



* * *

For the five days that Cor had off, Prom was nearly back to his old bubbly happy self again. He was eating his food with little to no resentment of it, he was happy to sit and chill with his dads for all hours of the day and he was beyond overjoyed that the three of them could spend some quality time together. The first day, they spent their now found time together in the house, talking and watching whatever film Prompto wanted to watch. The following day, they went to see Cid and Cindy at Hammerhead, the next day they went to visit Wesk in Altissia, the day after that they went to the Chocobo ranch and on the final day, they spent time in the house again. Of course, when Cid and Wesk saw Cor, they knew exactly what he had done and why he had done it, and agreed they would not rat him out to Regis and Clarus. Making Prompto happy again was one of the best causes in the world and neither of them wanted to ruin it for the sunbeam. 

The day came around where Cor had to go back to work and Prompto didn’t seem sad. He accepted that it needed to happen and life carried on as normal. It remained that way for a further 3 weeks, and then Ardyn started to notice a dip in Prom’s behaviour. 

“Sunbeam? What on Eos are you doing?” Ardyn asked, very confused as to why Prompto was hanging upside down on the sofa. 

“Making the blood rush to my head so I can think better.” Prompto replied, staring at his dad, his face already flushing from the blood flow.

“Right. Would you stop doing that, please? I don’t want you to pass out.” Ardyn asked, with a tiny bit of fear in his voice. 

“Dad, you are ruining creativity. I am doing this for a school project.” Prompto moaned, refusing to sit up. 

“A school project everyone has told you repeatedly you are not required to do. And I would much rather ‘ruin your creativity’ then worry over your health.” 

“Dad would let me do this.” 

“I am certain he wouldn’t.” 

“Well, we don’t know cause he isn’t here!” Prompto said bitterly, finally doing as his dad told him, before leaving the living room and going back upstairs in a grump. 

Ardyn sighed and rang Cor when he knew he was on his break, so his husband could persuade Regis to suspend him. 

* * *

Cor put down the phone and he knew exactly what he had to do in order to get the ‘sack’ so to speak. 

He went right to Regis’s office, went through the door without being invited, placed his hands on the King’s desk in front of his honorary elder brother and said proudly. 

“I am the one who told Noctis he could fire people.” 

Regis’s mouth fell open and Cor saw the greens in Regis’s eyes turn a shade darker, purely out of rage. “Why?! Why did you do that?!” 

“It was something to do.” 

“Marshal Leonis, you are turning into your husband and that is not a good thing! He tried to fire 10 of my glaives including Drautos!” 

“Not my problem.” Cor said, trying his hardest not to laugh. 

“No! It is your problem! That is not acceptable behaviour from you, at all!” 

“It really isn't that big of a deal, is it? You have more authority over Noctis anyway.”

“That is not the point!” Regis snapped, getting more and more frustrated with his friend.

Trying to hide his smug smirk, Cor said the thing that would ensure his suspension. “He suspended me as soon as I told him he could do it to get out of training, you know?” 

“He told me he suspended you because you forced him to spar while his back hurt?!” Regis said in a horrified tone. 

Cor shook his head. “You really are blind where he is concerned, aren’t you? I would never do that, Reggie.” 

“Well he is now grounded and as for you, you are suspended again. For three days. Go home.” Regis ordered, rising from his chair, cane in hand to make a phone call to Ignis to ensure that Noctis would return to the Citadel tonight rather than go to his apartment as a form of punishment. 

“As your Majesty wishes.” Cor said, and he only grinned when his back was turned to the King. That was all too easy. 

  * ~~_Regis_~~
  * _~~Somnus~~_
  * ~~Noctis~~
  * Clarus 
  * Ardyn 



When Cor got back home Prompto couldn’t stop smiling. 

At least, Cor’s suspension had worked like they hoped it had. Prom was happy and not being snappy and things were normalising once more. However, Cor had only one more shot to get suspended without it looking suspicious. Because of that Cor and Ardyn stayed up many a night thinking of a plan how they would fool Clarus Amicitia. It would certainly be no easy task.

* * *

“What?” Prompto whispered. 

_“Yeah. Sorry I didn’t tell you before dude._ ” Noctis said down the phone. _“They just want you to be happy.”_

“Noctis! He can’t keep getting suspended! He shouldn’t have to do this to make me happy.” Prompto said sadly. 

_“Prom. We have told you many times. All of us would do anything to make you happy. Especially your dads.”_

“I guess…”

Prompto did not like this one bit. It was bad enough that Ardyn pissed everyone off at any chance he got, he didn’t want Cor doing the same thing… Prompto continued to talk to his best friend down the phone for another hour or so and all the while Prompto thought about what his dad was doing. He wanted to cry because Cor was doing all of this for him… and he shouldn’t! When Regis, Clarus and Somnus found out that he was doing it on purpose they were gonna be pissed. Even if it was for him.


	3. Never Piss Lord Clarus Amicitia Off!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy the conclusion to this happy little crack fic XD 
> 
> Please enjoy :)

  * ~~Regis~~
  * ~~Somnus~~
  * ~~Noctis~~
  * Clarus
  * Ardyn



“Uncle Cor!” Iris squealed as she ran up to her uncle and wrapped her arms around his legs tightly. For the love of the Six she was strong. 

“Iris, hey, what are you doing here?” Cor questioned with a smile on his face as he looked down at his niece. 

“Jared is poorly. So dad said I could come into work today!” Iris said with excitement. 

It was always a joy to see Iris. The 11-year-old girl reminded Cor so much of himself when he was her age, apart from the fact Iris had Clarus and Gladio to make sure she didn’t get into any trouble like he used to…. Still did... She was very boisterous and Ardyn liked to joke that she was a mini-Cor-Leonis in the making. Much to Clarus’s displeasure. But since Prom had been ill Cor had had very little time to see her. 

“Iris!” Clarus called out, clear panic in his voice. 

Cor rolled his eyes and gave her a proud smile. “Running away again?” 

“It’s funny to mess with him.” Iris giggled in delight. 

Yep, Cor and Iris were too similar for their own good. Clarus Amicitia didn’t stand a chance if the pair decided to gang up on the poor Shield. There was this one time when Iris was about 5 or so, Cor, Ardyn and Prom went around the Amicitia manor for dinner and with little to no persuasion involved, Gladiolus and Iris got Cor to help them in their latest prank against their father. To cut a long story short it ended with all three of them standing in separate corners of the room after Clarus had scolded all of them and told them to behave while they had guests. He told Iris she was acting like a baby, he told Gladio he should know better and told Cor that he should at least try to set a good example. Ardyn, of course, sat back, laughing his head off while he encouraged Clarus to scold Cor further. Whereas, little Prompto hung on to Ardyn’s coat to hide from the negative atmosphere. It was a fun night, minus the part of Prom getting scared. 

“Clarus she is with me!” Cor called back. 

Within a few seconds, the paired heard rushed footsteps coming towards them. Clarus sighed with relief when he laid eyes on his daughter. “Thank the Gods! Don’t do that to me again, young lady.” 

“Sorry, daddy.” Iris smiled, giving her dad a hug. “I don’t really want to stay with Noct’s tutor. She is weird and keeps saying I should act like a lady.” 

“You  _ are _ a lady.” Cor said, raising an eyebrow at her. 

“No. I am an Amicitia. I don’t care for the dresses and girly stuff like that.” Iris protested. 

“Well, lady or not. I have a meeting and someone needs to keep an eye on you.” Clarus said, ruffling his daughter's hair. 

“Uncle Cor can look after me!” Iris suggested quickly, giving her uncle puppy dog eyes as she pleaded with him to help her out. 

“Would you Cor? It would really help and it would only be for an hour or two?” Clarus asked, not with as much desperation Iris had used, but enough so that his little brother knew he really needed his help. 

Cor smiled. “Sure thing. Come on Iris.” 

“Yes!” Iris cheered. 

Clarus said his goodbyes and quickly hurried away as Iris followed Cor towards the guard training barracks. Cor made the little girl sit on the sidelines, like a responsible uncle would, while he trained the guard for an hour. Throughout this hour, Cor kept side-eyeing the little Amicitia as she stared at the fighting in front of her with amazement. Iris was so interested in training and fighting, mainly because that was what her dad and brother did, but she also really wanted to stick to family tradition. What Iris didn’t know however was that the Amicitia family had been rather sexist in the past and they didn’t tend to let the female members of the family go down the path Iris wanted to take. Throughout 2000 years of service to the Caelum’s and Lucis there had only ever been four Lady Shield’s, the last being her grandmother, Lapis. Therefore to the rest of Lucis, it was a little odd she was so fixated on becoming a fighter. 

Ping! 

Cor’s eyes glistened as an idea popped into his head. But… he couldn't do that, could he? Clarus had told Cor many times that he did not want Iris training unless _ he _ was in the room. She could train and fight with whoever but Clarus Amiticia  _ had  _ to be there otherwise it would not take place. No! Cor couldn’t do that. It would piss Clarus off for sure but he couldn’t… However, the idea was so much better than what Cor and Ardyn had previously come up with… and she would be completely safe...

Fuck it! He was doing it!

* * *

“I am sorry Cor. The council kept Regis and I for an extra two hours to discuss-” 

Clarus stopped dead in his tracks as he saw Iris holding a sword as she was training with Gladiolus. In a split second, Clarus Amicitia went from being an apologetic big brother to a furiously overprotective father. He started to roar directly at the Marshal of the Crownsguard for being irresponsible and it forced Iris and Gladio to stop training. They did try to explain to their dad that they were both fine and it was only the three of them in the training hall anyway; nothing bad was going to happen to Iris. But Clarus was not in a position to listen at all. All he could see was red, he went blue in the face from screaming at Cor with all his might, claiming he would never allow Prompto to do anything that Cor had said he couldn’t. (Clarus wouldn’t usually be so angry but with the council being pricks today, he was taking it out wherever and whoever possible) 

“Clarus I am sorry!” Cor shouted over him, knowing how worked up Clarus was. If he wanted to get suspended this was his chance. “But she is gonna have to learn to fight without you here one day. This really isn’t a big deal. Gladio was training with me without your supervision from the age of 5!” 

Clarus’s nostrils flared and something in his eyes snapped. With a mighty roar he screamed directly in the Marshal’s face. “That is not the point! You do not get to decide when my daughter fights! Get out of my sight now! You are FIRED!”

Gladio and Iris gasped and were about to make their dad take that back but Cor prevented them from saying a word.

“Alright then.” Cor shrugged and left.

Cor knew Clarus needed a few hours to calm down. He wasn’t fired. Clarus had done this to him many times before and within a day or two he’d call him up and everything would be right between the pair of them again. 

  * ~~Regis~~
  * ~~Somnus~~
  * ~~Noctis~~
  * ~~Clarus~~
  * Ardyn



* * *

Prompto felt awful when Cor came back. 

He knew what must have happened and Prom felt so guilty that Cor had got yet another suspension for him. When his dads asked him how he was feeling today, Prom shook his head and cried. He told them that he knew what had been going on and he was so upset that they felt they had to do this for him. 

“You shouldn’t do that to make me happy!” 

“Prom…” Cor said softly, giving him a hug. “We would do anything for you.” 

“You shouldn’t put your own job at risk for it.” Prom continued to cry. 

“It’s not at risk I promise.” Cor said, kissing the top of his son’s head, while Ardyn went to get Prom some water. 

“You don’t know that! Give uncle Regis a call and tell him what you have been doing and why you have been doing it. Please?! I don’t want you to stop doing something you enjoy just for me!” Prompto hiccuped. 

“It’s alright. Please don’t feel guilty, mate.” 

“But you have been fired!” 

Cor laughed. “Clarus has fired me at least once every year. This is nothing new. Doesn’t he, Ardyn?”

“He does sunbeam.” Ardyn said carefully, placing Prom’s water on the side. He ran his hand through his son’s golden hair and gave him a comforting smile. “I promise you have nothing to worry about.” 

Prom’s grip on Cor got tighter, in a small whisper he squeaked out, still not believing the words that were being said at him. “... okay.”

* * *

For the first few days, the trio relaxed in each other’s company. Ardyn had the few odd bits and pieces of paperwork that Somnus sent him to fill out but other than that, all the time they had was spent with each other. They all loved it, especially Prom as he hadn’t felt this safe and secure since they had Cerbie. However, the days turned into a week and Cor hadn’t heard anything back from Clarus or Regis. That was strange… He was reading too much into it. He had really pissed Clarus off, so he was bound to smoulder on his rage for a little longer than normal. However that week turned into two and Cor started to panic. When he tried to get into the Citadel to talk to the King and Shield his ID was no longer active. 

Shit! 

Clarus actually fucking meant it that time! 

He had actually fired him! 

Cor called Ardyn straight away and his husband had to be the one to sort this out. Cor went home to look after Prom and the entire time they had to wait for Ardyn to come back, Cor felt so on edge. He was silently panicking and he didn’t know what to do. What if Clarus had found a replacement already. Yes, Prompto and Ardyn were his world and his job meant little in the long run but working at the Citadel wasn’t just a job was it? Being Marshal wasn’t just a title anymore. He got married to Ardyn as the Marshal of the Crownsguard in that fucking building. He adopted Prompto with the title of Marshal Leonis. For it to be taken away so suddenly, was like he was losing a part of himself. Prompto was right. He should have just gone there originally and asked for the time off. He would have gotten it as well. Even if it was for a week. Ardyn came back an hour later and teleported his family to the Citadel; and Cor couldn’t tell by his husband's face if this was good or bad news. 

He felt sick to his stomach when Ardyn said he had to go to the King’s office on his own. He could feel the sweat build up on his hands as he slowly opened the door and he couldn’t help but bite his lip when Clarus glared at him. It felt like he had just recovered after his fight from Gilgamesh again and his two best friends in the world were giving him the cold shoulder and icy glares.

“You are an idiot.” Clarus snapped, pointing to the chair for Cor to take a seat. 

“I know.” Cor said instantly. 

“Ardyn explained it to us.” Regis sighed. “You really need to learn to talk to us. We aren’t here to just bark orders at you. We are your brothers and we want to help you.”

“I know.” 

“Then why were you being a prat?!” Clarus grumbled. 

“Cause I didn’t think the council would let me-”

“Let you?! He’s the King! Not them!” 

“And if my uncle used that brilliant brain of his, he could have gone to the council and said that you were having the time off and that would have been the end of it. They may not like him, but they are too scared to piss him off!” 

“I know...” Cor said, silently thinking:  _ why the hell didn’t we think of that! _ “I am really sorry.” 

The room fell silent as Cor sat there looking and feeling as guilty as sin. He still had no idea if he was still fired or not. Clarus still seemed really pissed and Regis looked upset. (When didn’t he look upset) He had really fucked up this time. 

That was until he heard laughter coming from his two friends. He looked up at them and their cold demeanours broke into giggles and sniggers and Cor gave them a confused look. 

“What?” 

“You honestly thought you were fired!” Clarus howled with laughter. 

Cor opened his mouth in shock. That was a prank… Anger took hold of Cor and he spat. “That is not funny guys!” 

“Oh yes, it is!” Regis laughed harder.

“We knew exactly what you were doing when Noctis suspended you.” Clarus explained, still laughing. 

“Cid and Wesk really can’t keep a secret.” Regis grinned. 

Cor didn’t know whether he should be mad or relieved in that moment. That wasn’t fucking funny! Then again that prank had taught him a lesson and one that he was certainly going to take on board this time. 

Although, before he went home he was going to take a trip to see his brother-in-law, as the pair in front of him had promised the Founder King they would stop doing pranks permanently. Cor really did not want a repeat of what happened three years ago.

* * *

The next time they thought Prompto was struggling, Cor and Ardyn actually spoke to Prompto first and asked him what they wanted him to do. It turned out though that Prom actually wanted to go back to school because he missed seeing Noctis and some of his other friends. They went to see his therapist and they told him to give it a few more weeks and then they would look into it. That was the best Prompto was going to get for now so he happily agreed and because Prom didn’t get what he wanted, Cor asked Regis if he could have two days off to comfort his son. Regis made a snide comment about  _ ‘how easy it was to ask for help’ _ before letting Cor have what he desired and before they knew it Prompto was his happy and go lucky self again. 

However, Cor still had not given up on this game. 

He shouldn’t have continued with this because he thought this game had nearly cost him his career, but there was one person who hadn’t suspended him yet and that person was his husband. And today was one of the odd days where Ardyn was called into work so it meant when he returned he would have the power to suspend Cor. 

Once Prompto had gone to bed, that was when Cor made his move. 

Cor took Ardyn’s glass of wine out of his hand and sat in his lap, much to Ardyn’s delight and surprise. 

“What are you doing?” Ardyn asked as Cor shoved a piece of paper into his face. 

“You remember when you asked me to give you a poetry essay when I was 18. Well, it is 23 years late.” Cor smirked. 

“You really do have a teacher's kink, don’t you?” Ardyn laughed, kissing Cor’s chin, completely ignoring the paper Cor had handed him. 

“My husband was my teacher, so yes, I do.” Cor teased, brushing his lips over Ardyn’s lightly before pulling away. Ardyn whined, trying to reconnect their lips but Cor didn’t give him what he wanted. Instead, he placed a finger to Ardyn’s lips and continued to smirk at him. “You have to suspend me first.” 

“On the grounds that this is 23 years late or the fact you are being a tease, My Marshal?”

Cor lent forward and whispered into Ardyn’s ear. “That it is 23 years late... Sir.” 

  * ~~Regis~~
  * ~~Somnus~~
  * ~~Noctis~~
  * ~~Clarus~~
  * ~~Ardyn~~




End file.
